


Hoseok does LA

by ladyddaeng



Category: Becky G (Musician) RPF, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Hoseok is a romantic, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Unsafe Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyddaeng/pseuds/ladyddaeng
Summary: What happened to Hoseok in LA? Why did he come home shirtless?Time for some (sexy) answers.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Becky G, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 48





	Hoseok does LA

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Hoseok/Becky G fic on this site: shocking!  
> I wanted to explore something I am not entirely over: Jung Hoseok coming home from a mysterious trip to LA with no shirt on.
> 
> This is my second serious fic and English is not my first language, so please leave a comment!

He wakes up in a world of pain.  
Something is buzzing, something is pounding, someone is shouting and everything in his body aches so badly. He’s so cold. Why is he so cold?

  
He desperately tries to swim out of the ocean of cotton that is threatening to drown him. His mouth tastes like hell itself and he can’t move his legs. He opens one eye and instantly regrets it, hissing in agony as the light burns his corneas.

Through the pounding in his head comes a sound, gyrating and curling and it gives him nausea. What the fuck is that hellish sound? He turns his head slightly as a spasm runs through his back. It’s an alarm clock. A motherfucking alarm clock, high pitched, piercing and downright the worst thing he has ever heard in his life. Something else is making sounds but he doesn’t understand what or where or who. Where is he? What day is it? _Who is he?_ He starts panicking.

“Wake up! Hoseok!”

He seems to recognize a voice. He opens his eyes tentatively and swears. It looks like he’s in his hotel room, at least. He sees clothes thrown around the room, his stuff all over the floor and stares with a puzzled look, waiting for something to make sense. Is that… a plastic flamingo???

“Hoseok! I’m gonna murder you if you don’t open up!”

The pounding apparently comes from the door. He is surprised there even _is_ any door left from how hard it’s being pounded. He tries to get up but his head is spinning too much and his legs… what the fuck is going on with his legs? He rolls weakly on his side and drops unceremoniously on the carpeted floor. On all fours, he crawls towards the door and opens it with a pained moan.

“What the fuck, Hoseok? What the- what happened???” the voice says, incredulously. “Why the fuck was your shirt outside your door, all covered in sand?”

He crumbles against the wall and sees legs and shoes coming into the room.

“What is this? Are you crazy?” the voice booms in the space and he cowers trying to get away from it. “Are you alright? My God, Hobi, what happened to _you_?” the voice comes near and a warm, dry hand cups his chin and turns his head left and right. They look at him, a worried frown on their faces.

“I don’t-” he croaks, and oh fuck, his throat hurts so bad.

“Come on, you have to get dressed.”

“No, please, it hurts…” Hoseok whispers.

“Hobi, we have to go now. Our plane leaves in half an hour, there is no fucking time to waste.”

“Huh? What? But… but I set my alarm. I remember. I remember I set my alarm…”

“Your alarm rang for more than 40 minutes, you dickhead! I was banging at your door for the last half an hour, I thought you were dead! Now _stand up_ and get some fucking clothes on!”

Panic courses through him, a cold chill on his skin and a jolt of adrenaline that wakes him up for good. What the fuck, Hoseok. What the fuck did you do? He rummages through the bed and puts some grey pants on haphazardly, grabs his jean jacket and steps into a pool of something on the carpet. He grimaces and puts his feet into some slipper shoes. His staff is furiously shoving things into his luggage.

“Come on, let’s go!” Someone shouts.

“I’m- ok, yes… My passport….” Hoseok pats his pockets and looks anxiously around the room.

“ _I_ have your fucking passport, and thank God because who knows what _you_ would’ve done with it last night otherwise.”

“Ok, yes, thank you…” he shakes his head and starts for the door.

“Hoseok… put a fucking shirt on?”

“Oh, right. But I… don’t have one?” he stares blankly at his chest.

“You don’t have shirts.” they deadpan.

“I… don’t know. I don’t see…” he eyes the sandy, crumpled shirt that was outside and shakes his head, opening his arms and looking around like John Travolta in Pulp Fiction.

“You know what? I don’t care. Go shirtless. Put that damn jacket on and let’s go.”

“Gimme one sec,” he says quickly and they all sigh exasperatedly.

Hoseok grimaces when he goes into the bathroom and looks at himself. His arms are covered in hickeys, what the hell? He puts his jacket on quickly and washes his face. He comes out of the bathroom staggering. “Ok, let’s go.”

“Wait,” someone says, and they push a hat and mask on his head and face. “Ok, let’s go. I’m gonna kill you when we’re on the plane.”

________________________________

He is squashed into a sweaty group hug, giggly and excited. Hands are grabbing him, all around him are smiles, laughter, and shouting. They just finished shooting and this was one of the best days of his life. He's been waiting for so long to do this, his solo project, and he has big hopes for it to succeed. He is totally stoked with how it came out, and he feels the happiness and relief radiating out of him being reflected in all the people surrounding him.

He bounces to his make-up truck, high-fiving people on the way and exchanging some words with the staff. He’s sweaty and tired but so elated he feels like he could run a marathon.

He is getting changed in the cramped space when the door opens suddenly.

“Whoops!” Becky exclaims and turns her face away laughing. “Sorry! I just wanted to tell you that we’re going out for drinks with some of the senior dancers afterward, ok? We’ll wait for you there.”

Hobi gets into his shirt quickly and comes closer to the door. Becky smiles up at him, eyes sparkling with joy, bouncing slightly on the steps.

“Ok,” Hobi said. “Good job, Becky,” he smiles widely and nods. “Thank you.”

“You,” Becky says, pushing his shoulder with a finger, “Were amazing. See you later.” She saunters down the stairs and walks briskly towards her car, looking back over her shoulder and winking at him, waving sweetly.

Hobi sighs and cocks his head, smiling. She sure is something. A real energy bomb, so enthusiastic and kind, talented, strong, hard-working. And with that small, cute face. Yes, he concludes to himself, he likes her very much: they get along incredibly well despite the language barrier.

He is in the mood for a party, so he gets into the car with his staff and drives to the hotel to take a quick shower.  
He styles his hair lightly and gets into the shredded flannel shirt he brought with him. He would’ve liked to go shopping but the days of shooting had been so chaotic and intense, he didn’t find the time to do anything.

When he arrives at the club, most of the people are already there. The club is not very big, but has a lower round dance floor with a lot of strobe lights, with small tables around it. They welcome him with a lot of shouting and clapping and cheering. He has two shots in him before he even gets the chance to get to the bar. The music is loud and energetic, and he feels delighted to be here, so grateful for having the opportunity to experience this.  
He sits down for a moment to catch his breath, smiling stupidly, looking at the crew skillfully go off on the dancefloor, the other people in the club watching incredulously from the corners of the room.

He orders a strawberry daiquiri, not entirely sure what it is, but it has strawberries so it must be sweet. He thinks briefly of Taehyung and his obsession with strawberry farms and smiles. He misses the guys, this break is good but it’s so strange being apart for so long. When his drink arrives he smiles politely and thanks the barman, taking a tentative sip of the cocktail. Syrupy sweet, really good and probably dangerous.  
Someone suddenly attacks him from behind and as he turns he finds Becky in his arms, smiling up at him and tugging at his shirt.

“Come dance with us!” she shouts over the music, moving backward and mimicking dragging him towards her with a rope. She looks pretty all in Gucci, thigh-high boots and short shorts, her long hair down under a baseball cap and crop top showing off her tanned stomach.  
He laughs and follows her, sipping at his drink and getting into the crowd.

They dance all together for a while, it’s fun and easy and Hoseok enjoys himself so much. He laughs and shouts and cheers them on when they begin doing dance battles. They drag him to the center and he doesn’t mess about, bringing all his best moves.  
He already feels drunk from that one cocktail, and pleasantly weightless: that could be one explanation as to why he finds himself grinding between a tall black guy and an equally towering blonde girl. They move in unison, smiling and laughing.  
When the song changes he excuses himself and goes to the toilet, he’s all flushed and he giggles, brushing his hair back with his fingers. He smiles at his reflection and fixes his shirt.

He comes back to smooth R&B and everyone grinding. He observes the blonde girl moving sensually but so precisely, every muscle in her body under her perfect control, mesmerizing.  
He licks his lips and decides to order another drink because what the hell, this is his first time alone in LA, it’s his big solo project, he has done it with no help from anybody else and he feels proud of himself. One more strawberry daiquiri can’t hurt, right?

________________________________

He is running. He had never run so fast in his life, he feels the blood in his mouth and his heart is in his throat. He hears people beside him whoo-hooing and their shoes clapping loudly on the asphalt of the deserted street, and he starts laughing hysterically.  
Why did they do it? But then really, why not?

_________________________________

“Surely you have done this before,” the blonde girl says, unbuttoning her blouse.

He shakes his head and smiles shyly, slipping out of his shoes and then his pants. They’re all panting heavily, the adrenaline running high. She grabs his arm to balance herself while getting off her shorts, and her hands are surprisingly cold. He takes her elbow to help her. Her legs are long and tan. She’s so tall and lean and fit, Hoseok wants to touch.

“Well, there’s a first time for everything I guess. Ready?” Her eyes shine with the question, smiling at him.

He nods, still a bit scared, but the alcohol is making him feel loose and giddy. He tries not to stare at her ass while he follows her, but it jiggles and he fails.  
She takes his hands and together they run and jump in the pool. They re-emerge screaming, the water is freezing, and they are immediately shushed by the others.

“What the fuck, keep it down or we’re going to be caught,” a boy hisses at them.

The girl keeps holding his hand for a moment and smiles at him, her wet hair framing her face in blonde ringlets. The light from the pool illuminates her from below and she looks hauntingly beautiful. The people around them are whispering excitedly, the thrill of doing something forbidden creating a sort of bond between them. He swims to the border and lifts himself out of the water, sitting down and trying to adjust his wet underwear. The blonde swims towards him and watches him up and down with a smirk, her hands coming to rest gently on his knees. He looks at them, feeling a bit dizzy, and then at her, opening his mouth to say something, and that’s when a window of the house slams open and the shouting begins.

“What the hell is going on??? Who the fuck are you? I’m calling the police!”

“Oh fuck,” the girl says, and she is dragging him away, stopping only to pick up their clothes and squeezing into their shoes and then they’re jumping the fence and running. They all scramble up the road and keep going even long after they’ve come to a safe place. Hoseok feels his legs burn and his lungs scream in agony.

“You know what?” The girl says after regaining a bit of her breath back. “Those were my neighbors and I have a pool. We could’ve gone there.”

They all stare incredulously at her for a moment and then they collapse on the pavement laughing.

___________________________

One of the dancers called some friends and they are now on a pickup truck, driving. At least that’s what he thinks is going on, but he feels so good and out of his body, he doesn’t care much. The night air feels nice, and they are passing around a bottle of tequila, and everything seems so perfect at this moment. He doesn’t want to think about tomorrow, the plane, going home, his life.

He’s sitting in the open cargo area between Becky and the pool girl, his arms resting on the low sides behind each one of them, head thrown back looking at LA’s sky. He feels their soft warm bodies against him and it’s kinda comfortable, kinda hot. Becky nudges him in the ribs and tilts the bottle towards him, a question on her face. He opens his mouth and she pours some of the tequila in it, but most of it out. She bursts out laughing and lays a hand on his chest, he splutters, almost choking on the alcohol.

“Shit, sorry,” she apologizes and wipes at his chin with her hand, bringing her fingers to her mouth and freezing for an instant. They stare at each other and he gulps. She sucks at them and comes near him, almost in his lap, then starts laughing again. He feels his face go on fire and a jolt of arousal firing him up. He smiles, uncertain, and she shakes herself out of it, passing the bottle and resting back against the car, her head on his shoulder.

__________________

When they arrive at the beach it’s past 2 am. They walk towards the shore with a case of Coronas, everyone is hugging as if they’d been friends their whole lives. Hobi likes it: he likes the sense of recklessness, the closeness, the uncaring friendliness of this group of strangers. He takes off his shoes and digs his feet in the sand, crossing his arms under his head and laying down. The people around him are chattering and shouting and singing and he feels so at ease.

“Let’s play truth or dare,” one of the youngest boys shouts.

Becky looks at Hoseok, a bit worried, “I don’t know, he may not understand everything and I think that’s unfair.”

“We’ll keep it simple!” the boy adds eagerly, sitting down and dragging his friend with him on the sand. They all look at Hoseok.

“It’s ok,” he murmurs, smiling and getting up, dusting off his hands.

“Ok, I’ll begin. Truth or dare?” The boy asks his girlfriend, a clear intention in his eyes.

“Truth,” she blurts, staring him in the eye. Becky smiles and opens a beer, standing up to bring it to Hoseok and leaning down to pass him the bottle. She doesn’t let go when he grabs it, and their fingers touch, warm and a bit sticky. He lifts his gaze and cocks his eyebrow at her, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. Two can play at this game. She straightens up and flips her hair, rolling her eyes and going back to her place.

“What’s the strangest place you masturbated in?” The boy asks, crossing his arms. Everyone laughs raucously.

“You’re an asshole!” she shrieks.

“Go on, you said truth!” he laughs, trying to dodge her fists.

“Alright! In my school’s gym!” the girl admits, and hides her face in her hands.

Hoseok sips his beer trying to act as if this is not shocking him. He grew up in Korea, around only men for most of his sexually awakened life.

“Ok, my turn then! Isabel, truth or dare?” The blonde girl looks up and smiles. Isabel, Hoseok thinks. A cute name.

“Dare,” she answers.

“I dare you to show your boobs to Hiro,” the first girl cackles.

Isabel shrugs and gets up, taking the hand of a short boy and bringing him a few steps away from the circle. Hoseok watches as she lifts her shirt up, she took off her wet bra long before, and notices how her hips taper gently into her small waist. Her skin is tan all over, ribs moving under it when she lifts her arms, and he glimpses the side of her round, small breast. He chugs his beer, sweating slightly and swearing under his breath, feeling guilty over how turned on he feels about something so little.

The couple comes back and Isabel smiles and bows when they clap for her. She sits down and points at Hoseok.

"Your turn, hot stuff. Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare," Hoseok says, heart beating fast and hand clamping down on his bottle.

"I dare you to sing the lyrics of Chicken Noodle Soup," she smiles, kindly. This could have gone much worse. He starts singing and the others join, raising their voices until it's more of a stadium chant than anything. They all scream at the ocean and laugh and whoop.

He is hoarse by the time they finish, and dizzy with laughter. "My turn. Becky," she looks up at him, surprised. "Truth or dare?"

"I choose dare," she answers, sitting up on her heels.

"I dare you to kiss someone," he puts his bottle down, empty.

"Usually you have to assign someone," the first boy says.

"You can choose who you want, I know the faces but I don't know the names," Hoseok giggles.

Becky calmly tugs her hair behind her ears and shrugs out of her jacket. Looking at him with an exaggeratedly intense gaze, she starts crawling towards him. His smile fades and he gulps. He watches her hands advancing in the sand, his eyes roaming up her naked arms to her mouth, which is tauntingly open in a feral smile, her hips moving sensually. She puts her hands on his knees and she comes forward, wiggling between his legs, leaning on his shoulders. His hands unconsciously come up to her waist as she comes near and he's holding his breath, brushing against her skin. She looks him straight in the eye, then grabs his face and smooches him with a loud smack.

Everyone laughs, Hoseok feels himself blush and squeezes Becky's hips while she lets herself fall back down and sit beside him. Some people shuffle and the game continues. Isabel comes sitting close to him and she puts her hand over his on the sand. She strokes his fingers lightly, looking at them with an intent gaze. He stares at her, enchanted. He feels like he's in some drama he used to watch as a kid, but this is real and it feels awesome. She smiles at him and takes his hand on her lap, playing with his fingers and sending shivers up his arm.

____________________

"Let's get going guys, it's late," Becky yawns exaggeratedly, Hoseok thinks it looks fake.

Some of the guys already left, Hoseok looks at his phone and sees it's almost 4 am. It is late.  
He drunkenly thumbs at the screen, setting up an alarm for when he has to wake up and mentally pats himself on the back. You're good and responsible, a fucking adult. Yes.

They walk up one street and they cross a few beautiful villas. No one is around and the air is getting to that chilly temperature just before dawn. A couple is chatting ahead of him and Hoseok is thoughtful, which is unusual for him. It's been a wonderful night, one he won't ever forget. He'd like to feel this freedom more often, but he realizes his privileges come with a price. A price he's willing to pay, but at the same time it sometimes squeezes his heart in an iron grip and he finds it hard to shake the feeling of being trapped, of missing out. He's so lucky he has his bandmates, and he loves them so much, misses them so much. Fuck, he's making himself teary-eyed. He snaps out of it and sees that they stopped in front of a private garden.

"Look at that!"

"That's so cute," several voices rise at the same time. He presses himself against the huge gate to peek inside. A beautiful patio full of plants and flowers in bloom extends for an absurd amount of space before an equally enormous house. A whole flock of fake flamingos is arranged around a pool of green murky water.

"They’re… incredible."

"This looks like a movie!"

"Guys… let's steal one." more drunken voices join in the awed choir.

That… sounds like a bad idea. An illegal idea. A dangerous idea. A… fun idea?

"The more lightweight ones should go, we can toss them up and they can climb over the last bit of the fence," someone suggests.

"Well, Becky and Hoseok are the lightest I think."

Him? What? No, he can't possibly.

"I don't think that's a g-good idea," he says tentatively, stumbling on his words.

"Come on, everyone is asleep, no one will ever know! It looks abandoned!"

It doesn’t.

But before he has time to think of the words to protest in English, he's being hauled by strong hands and he has no choice but to hold on to the fence. He lands badly on it, his leg banging on metal. He scrambles up and jumps down, feeling the recoil in his knees. He looks around and feels scared all of a sudden. But Becky jumps down near him and takes him by the hand, tiptoes across the grass towards the birds. They choose one and grab it, trying to get it out of the earth. Suddenly, they hear a cling and a shuffling and they turn towards the sound. A big dog is coming out of the house, in the distance. Becky looks up and with a final violent yank, rips the flamingo from the ground. They clasp their hands and start running, getting to the gate with no way out. Hoseok feels his heart exploding, he's terrified and drenched in a cold sweat.

"Here!" A voice shouts, and a hand appears from a hole in the hedge. He doesn’t hesitate and pushes through, dragging Becky behind him. He comes out the other way covered in sticks and leaves, his arms scratched. He collapses on the sidewalk with Becky on top of him. She clings to him, slightly shaking, and they stay huddled together for a few moments, panting heavily.

“Fuck, that was scary!” someone is shouting as Isabel pats their backs reassuringly and murmurs apologies. Becky slowly lifts her arm. She's still clutching the flamingo in her hand. Chaos erupts.

______________________

They drink the last beers.  
Becky suggests they take a taxi; the other guys are staying in a hotel nearby and they go on on foot. They say they goodbyes with big handshakes and warm hugs, promises to stay in touch.

Hoseok, Becky and Isabel are left behind.

“You can take the taxi with me,” Hoseok drawls. “I can leave you at your hotel.”

“That’s kind,” Isabel says, and Hoseok leans against a parked car by her side, to stay near her but mostly to keep upright. She slides closer, until her body is completely glued to his and whispers into his ear, “You are very kind.” She giggles, and he beams at her, finally getting his fingers in her hair. He’s been waiting all evening to do that, curious to know what it would feel like. It’s glorious. He strokes her back with the other hand and feels the grains of sand on her shirt. They sway slightly together in that magical moment before kissing, looking into each other’s eyes, supporting each other. He freezes for a moment, hesitating.

All of a sudden, Becky is there too, Hoseok doesn’t know where she came from. She brushes Isabel’s hair out of her face and she traces her fingers down her throat, down her chest, down, down. She leans up and softly kisses her open lips.  
Hoseok is blown away: this has never happened before, this doesn’t happen in real life. Surely, this is a dream. He feels them moving together, so soft against him, and holds his breath. Maybe if he doesn’t spook them they won’t stop.

Becky smiles into the kiss and, even if their heights are so different that Isabel has to stoop to reach her, she is clearly in charge of it. She plunges her hands into Isabel’s hair and holds her close, mouth moving slowly against hers and eliciting small sounds from the taller girl.

The taxi brakes in front of them and Hoseok jolts as if awakened. He starts and the girls giggle.

"Come on," Becky says, detaching from them, and Hoseok lets himself be led. They stumble a little getting into the car, pushing him between them in the backseat. Settled in the back of the cab their legs squished together, they hold hands over his lap while giving the rider their address. The location of their hands is becoming more and more problematic, seeing as Hoseok is now definitely hard.

"You're jumpy," Becky teases and leans against him. He feels her soft breasts against his arm and huffs, looking stubbornly straight ahead, trying to keep his composure. He definitely will not be inappropriate in a taxi.

"I'm ok," he says, weakly.

She laughs and nudges his neck with her nose, and he shivers, clenching his fists. She puts her open mouth against his skin and kisses him there, tongue coming out to tease. He audibly gasps and Isabel chuckles on his right, taking his hand. She gently opens his fist and places his fingers on her thigh. He turns his head and watches, enraptured by the difference in their skin tone, and tentatively squeezes. She tilts his chin up and their eyes meet, her head bumping back against the headrest. He slips his hand higher, his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin on the inside of her leg in slow circles, and she closes her eyes, sighing. And that’s too much. Hoseok surges up and kisses her hungrily, pent up desire coming out all at once.

"Hey," Becky takes his other hand and he detaches from Isabel. "Can we come with you? You know. To the hotel. To… have a nightcap," she suggests, her eyebrows high and eyes open trying to stay vague.

"I-, uhm. Yes. Of course," Hoseok stammers.

"Is that ok? Are you ok?" She asks kindly, still holding his hand.

"Yes," he smiles. "I'm good."

"Ok, let's be good, then," Becky smirks and readjusts on the seat, giving them a jokingly severe glance.

Hoseok looks at Isabel and lays back but doesn't take away his hand.

When they arrive, he presses his second key into Becky's hand and tells them the floor of the room.

"Go up, I'm coming in a few minutes."

He watches them walk towards the entrance: two beautiful girls that for some reason chose him tonight, and a plastic flamingo. He snickers and leans back against the wall of the hotel, taking a deep breath. He can't wait to tell Jimin about this.

___________________

When he comes out of the elevator he looks down the corridor and sees Becky has Isabel pinned against the door, slowly kissing her exposed chest, a hand possessively clasped around her throat, lifting her chin. The blonde is panting slightly and she smiles wide when she sees him striding down the aisle.

"What are you doing?" He asks, equally scared someone will catch them and wildly turned on.

Becky turns around and grabs his hips, "Come here, papi" she whispers and clings to his shirt, bringing him down and kissing him, mouth already wet and bruised. He stumbles and puts his hands up against the door to keep upright, caging them both in his arms. They start undressing him while he tries hurriedly to open the door, fingers unbuttoning his sandy shirt and letting it fall on the floor. They stumble into the room, taking turns to make out with each other. Hoseok feels like he hasn't got the correct amount of hands for this.

They push him against the room’s desk, scattering stuff all over, and he stays there trying to remain standing, feeling the whole room swimming around him. They are touching him everywhere, tongues and fingers and hands and he feels feverish trying to touch back as much as he can.

“Thought we might celebrate,” Becky appears out of nowhere with a bottle of champagne. “Found this in the mini-fridge. Why don’t I have one in _my_ minifridge??” She pouts.

“Didn’t we celebrate already?” Hoseok asks, dragging her close by a loop in her jeans, moving her hair out of the way and biting her neck lightly. She squeals and laughs.

“Yeah, but this is more of a private celebration,” she announces.

“Oh? What for?” he asks, curious.

“The most excellent sex we’re about to have,” she smirks and pops the cork. The two girls laugh, and Hoseok shrieks when a spray of ice-cold champagne hits him in the chest.

“Oh nooo,” Becky moans. “What could we ever do about this?” she asks, looking at Isabel with a naughty smile. She returns it and Becky grabs her hair and forces her down on Hoseok’s chest. She goes willingly and starts to lick at the liquid there, hands digging into his sides. He gasps, the feeling of her hot tongue contrasting deliciously with the icy liquid on his skin. He leans back, grabbing the end of the desk, panting. Isabel looks up and smiles, her face wet.

“You’re so smooth,” she hums.

“Yeah…” he tries, his mind gone. Becky pours more champagne into Isabel’s mouth and she grabs Hoseok’s thighs, chin tilted up and mouth full, open. He cups her cheek and puts his thumb in, wanting to touch, wanting to feel that contrast between hot and cold again. She closes her lips and gulps, sucking on his finger. He feels her tongue moving against his thumb, mesmerized and a wave of arousal goes through him.

“I love your fingers,” Isabel moans around him. “I want them inside me.”

Hoseok straightens up and hauls her to her feet, kissing and pushing her backward until she’s against the wall. He presses himself on her and licks into her mouth, hand on her side sneaking up under her shirt to cup her naked breast. She arches, panting heavily, and he flicks his thumb over her nipple, making her squirm. She pushes a leg between his and grinds up against him, her thigh on his hard dick. He bites her lip, both groaning in unison.

He opens her pants and sneaks a hand inside, traveling under her damp undies. He puts his fingers on her and she moans. She's soaking wet. He looks at her, his eyes blown wide and mouth open, breathing heavily, staring at her mouth while he slowly slips his middle finger inside. Isabel takes a shaky breath and moves her hips, encouraging him to give her more.

Becky leans on the wall beside them, drinking champagne from the bottle leisurely and watching with a smile on her lips. He reaches over to kiss her, dragging the palm of his hand against Isabel's clit.

"More, please" comes breathily from Isabel and he looks up, his stare going dark. He adds a finger and picks up the pace, bumping his whole hand against her, going deep and steady. He observes her every move and sigh, taking note of what works best, of all the delicious sounds she makes. Becky plasters herself to Isabel's side and lifts her shirt, freeing her small beautiful tits, playing with her dark nipples and pressing kisses on her neck.

"Fast?" He pants against Isabel's mouth.

"Yes," and she puts her arms around his neck, throwing her head back.

When his hand tires, he pulls her pants and underwear down, helping her to step out of them. He slips back in with two fingers, going hard and fast, and she slowly slides down the wall. He puts his arm around her waist and holds her up, not slowing down, and soon she's taking big gulps of air, her nails digging in his shoulders. Becky is kissing her face, brushing her hair back and whispering something in Spanish. She looks so far gone, her face scrunching up in pleasure. She moans and arches in his arms and with a long inhale she's coming, contracting hard against his fingers. He slows down, keeping his hand against her to give some pressure until she swats him away. They kiss slow and sweet, and she giggles. Hoseok picks her up and she squeals when he drops her on the king-sized bed.

Becky comes behind him and pushes him down on the mattress as well. He smiles at her as she sits in his lap, wriggling her butt until he grabs it. They laugh and kiss, and she slides her hands down his chest until they're resting on his very obvious hard-on. She looks at it and then up, as if asking for permission. He leans back and she slithers down his legs, sitting on the floor and passing him the champagne bottle.

She slowly undoes his pants, looking up at him with heavy eyes, her lipstick gone, mouth swollen. He can't look away while she teases over his bulge with her fingers and tugs his pants down. Hoseok obediently lifts his hips and she pulls them down, bringing her hands up to free his cock and putting her lips on it. He holds his breath, bottle in his hand forgotten.

Becky licks up the shaft and takes it in her hand, pumping it up and down, hot and hard in her small fingers. She holds the base and sinks her mouth on it, getting it wet. She lets her spit drip down and starts moving her hand faster. Holding the bottle against his mouth, Hoseok gulps down the cold champagne and grimaces at the bitterness, the taste giving him goosebumps.

He's been so hard for so long, he honestly doesn't know how much longer he can go. He puts a hand on her nape, signaling to slow down and she smiles, holding his shaft up to lick at his balls. He gasps. Isabel comes sitting down with her, completely naked now, and he swears heavily at the visual. She waves a condom at them and snickers.

Becky pecks her on the lips and pushes him down on the bed, both girls getting up.

"Sit on him," she says simply, as she moves to take her boots off.

Isabel straddles his hips and kisses him deeply, unrolling the condom on his cock, and unhurriedly sinks down on him. It’s so wet and hot, Hoseok grabs her thighs hard trying to stay still, hips jerking and moans escaping his lips.

Becky shuffles towards him on the bed: her pants are gone and when he opens his eyes he does a double-take. She is wearing crotchless black panties that are next to nothing, soft, thick thighs crawling near his face. She’s still wearing her top and jacket, which somehow makes it even hotter. He lifts his head from the bed to get a better look.

“Please,” he asks, voice rough, putting a hand under her ass and trying to get her closer.

She gets the gist and straddles his face, shame long gone. In the heat of the moment, she kicks the bottle of champagne that goes flying on the floor. She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands, horrified. They all stop for a moment and then Isabel bursts out laughing. They start giggling, and after a while, Hoseok leans up and licks at Becky’s pussy with a grin. Her breath gets stuck in her throat and she leans on her thighs, grinding down against his face. Hoseok hums and cups her ass, bringing her closer, opening his mouth and pursing his lips, alternating between sucking and using his tongue to caress her. She falls down on all fours, gasping and moaning loudly, her hips moving, and they are all close now.

Hoseok feels the orgasm build fast, Isabel’s dancer hips doing incredible things that he can’t see. He makes a low sound and Becky’s pussy throbs. He tries pushing up into Isabel’s wetness but he can’t get a grip, he feels his legs contracting and his hips leave the bed and he’s coming, moaning and clutching at Becky’s butt.

Isabel keeps going for a while, riding out his orgasm, and then collapses sideways on the bed. He throws Becky down and is on her in a second, two fingers deep into her while he flicks his tongue on her clitoris and pushes down with his other hand just above her pubic bone. She jerks on the bed, air leaving her lungs, and pulls his hair, nails scratching his scalp. He hums again, keeping up his rhythm, jaw aching, and after a few moments she arches up the bed, grip becoming painful and comes with a long groan.

“Wow,” he hears a dreamy whisper from Isabel.

Hoseok is panting and he smirks, kissing Becky’s thigh and throwing himself down, spread-eagled. He’s covered in a sweaty sheen and feels the pleasure radiate through his body, his limbs all heavy and loose.

He kisses them both and goes washing up. Looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, his head spinning with the alcohol and the euphoria, pupils blown wide and hair sticking out in every direction, he smiles.

“Jimin will never believe me,” he thinks.

________________________________

They talk for a while, voice low.  
He drapes Isabel in a sheet and spoons her, his nose in her hair, smelling her summer scent. Becky plays with it, murmuring about her next projects, about how great it was to work together, how she wishes they could collaborate again. Hoseok rocks lightly and keeps his hand on Becky's hip, understanding only half of what she’s saying but feeling like it doesn’t matter at this moment.

When she gets up to go to the bathroom, he holds Isabel tightly and realizes she fell asleep. He delicately lays her down beside him and covers her up so that she doesn’t get cold.

Becky comes out from the bathroom and stops, looking at him petting Isabel’s hair.

“You’re a very sweet guy, Hoseok,” she says, affection clear in her tone.

He puts a finger to his lips, smiling, pointing at the sleeping girl. He looks at Becky, those legs so plump and fit, impossibly round butt. Such a good, strong body. He cocks his head and his eyes become dark.

“Undress,” he whispers.

She looks surprised but doesn’t miss a beat, slowly turning around and lowering her underwear teasingly down her ass and following it with her fingers down her legs, back arched to give him the best view. She smiles and stands back up, throwing the panties in his face. He takes them and holds them in his hand, still staring at her with a hungry gaze. The weariness he felt a moment before, gone.

"Round two?" She whispers back.

She lets her jacket drop on the floor and takes off her top, leaving her in a lacy black bra and nothing else. She unhooks it quickly and throws it down, naked, suddenly looking insecure for the first time all evening.  
For some reason that gets his fire going. He gets up, careful not to wake Isabel, and goes to her, picking her up and kissing her wildly.

He pushes her against the window and she gasps, feeling the cold surface on her skin. He feels like he wants to devour her whole, licking into her, and she grinds against him, arms around his neck. It’s been ages since he got hard again so fast, he thinks, when her legs come up around his hips and he adjusts his grip on her ass. He holds her tight and she helps him guide himself inside her. He pushes slowly, but she presses her foot on his back and takes him all at once, gasping. He groans and bites her shoulder to keep himself quiet.

“Come on papi,” she whispers. “Give it to me.”

He leans back, muscles flexing, and slaps back inside in one motion, grinding and staying deep for a moment. She opens her mouth to let out the smallest _ah_ and he begins fucking her hard and deep, muscles straining and burning.

"Fuck, yes," she moans and he looks up, losing concentration. He slows down, with an enraptured look in his eyes. She looks at him questioningly and he lowers her down, making her turn towards the window. He squashes her against it and sticks himself to her back, whispering in her ear, "Look how beautiful."

The light of dawn is coming up and illuminating the ocean, reflecting on the water with a myriad of pale colors. She holds her breath and pushes back. He chuckles.

"Look! Stay still," he commands.

She huffs and wriggles.

"I just want to admire two beautiful things for a minute," he purrs, gathering her hair in his hand and biting her ear, nipping at her neck. She gasps, hands on the window spasming. She pushes her ass back again and he grabs her hips, positioning himself, and enters her, the slide wet. She bites her arm to keep from groaning when he sets a deep and slow pace.

She lifts on her tippy toes and pushes against the glass to get more leverage, starting to push back on his cock, flexing her inner muscles. He grabs her hips and thumps his forehead in the middle of her shoulder blades, buried deep.

"Fuck," he whispers, already out of breath.

She moans loudly, arching back and trying to get moving again, frustrated. He puts a hand on her mouth to keep her quiet and she licks his palm. He grunts and hugs her, one hand coming around to cup her full breast and the other pushing two fingers in her mouth, where she sucks at them eagerly. He shivers and his skin sticks to hers, sweating and grinding against each other. He begins moving again and this time it's fast and unforgiving, and she lets go.

She sneaks her hand down, touching herself, and bites hard at his fingers. He accelerates to a punishing rhythm, his thighs screaming mercy and pleasure threatening to spill. He pulls out and grips the base of his cock with his fingers.

Becky comes down on her knees and sucks his tip in, putting a hand on his ass and encouraging him to go on. He fucks her mouth two, three times and then throws his head back and comes, breathing harshly. His feet contract from the force of his orgasm and he loses his balance for a moment, slightly stumbling back. She laughs and comes up standing, hugging him. Her make-up is ruined but to Hoseok she looks enchanting. He gently wipes her face with his fingers and kisses her. Becky's lips are soft and swollen and she clings to him, tired and elated.

They stumble back to the bed and rest for a moment, Becky laying half on top of him, unable to move. He runs his finger up her spine in a slow motion, feeling content and completely exhausted.

After a while, she gets up and wakes Isabel, asks if they can borrow his shirts to go home since theirs are dirty and damp. He nods, almost asleep, not understanding a thing, so tired and worn off.

She kisses him sweetly and Isabel smiles, letting herself be led, Hoseok dozing off, finally conquered by the night’s excess.

"Bye papi," Becky whispers and blows him a kiss, but he’s already asleep.

_______________________

“The fuck are you smiling about?”

“Relax, we’re here, aren’t we?” Hobi says, a little frustrated, his head still pounding, feeling like his body is made of lead.

“No thanks to you, asshole,” his chief of staff murmurs, walking to his seat and stowing his bag in the locker, sitting down with a huff.

Thank God they gave them seats on different sides of the plane so Hobi can stew in his sorry juices for a bit. He stinks. He’s cold, sore, tired and thirsty. He asks the flight attendant for water and a blanket, puts his seat down and goes the fuck to sleep.

When he wakes up he’s almost in Seoul, he feels a bit less tired but still squeamish and exhausted.

He can’t wait to get home.

___________________________________

A few months later...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this and helped me with it.  
> A special hug to those who were excited about reading it and cheered me on, you don't know how much it meant to me 💜


End file.
